


To Take Revenge

by wyvern



Series: Summer Pornathon 2013 - Main Challenges [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon, Bondage, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/pseuds/wyvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin knows who is going to pay for the dark things that have happened to him since he was exiled from Camelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Take Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> **Additional warning/s:** Mentions of murder of an unknown number of peasants. The rape isn't graphically described. Also, really bad grammar due to a need to use stupid past tense.
> 
> Summer Pornathon challenge 6: Light and Dark. Challenge rules can be found [here](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/94698.html).
> 
> I haven't added or taken away anything from this entry (though I probably should have), so this is how I entered it. It's been neither beta'd nor britpicked (though it really should have been), so feel free to tell me when grammar and/or spelling (read: wrong use of tense) is off!
> 
> There are some logical plotholes in this story, such as 'Why didn't Merlin use his magic to protect himself?'. I don't know, I'm not a particularly good writer. Just go with it.
> 
> Merlin belongs so Shine, BBC, history and whatever else. I don't make any money off this.
> 
> Comments are love, you know? So please tell me what you think!

\--------------------

It’s been years since Arthur banished him from Camelot. _Years_. Years where Merlin was forced to live like a shadow, unable to use his magic in fear of retribution from those serving the King. Uther’s death turned Arthur away from magic forever, and though Merlin had only ever used his powers for Arthur’s gain -– to protect him, save him, love him -– he had been turned away. Some say he’d been lucky to escape the King’s clutches with his life, but Merlin has long felt that death would have been the kinder punishment.

Those who knew him before and have seen him since – Gwaine, Lancelot, even his own mother –- all claim that the exile has changed him, turned him into something different. But people change, Merlin thinks, it’s only natural to realise how the world really works as you get older. Few people keep seeing the world as they did when they were young.

He certainly doesn’t.

Even Kilgharrah turned on him, eventually. Maybe it was because he failed his destiny as he was forced to leave Camelot, or maybe it was his decision to burn a whole village down in the hunt for the man who had stolen his innocence and hope.

The Great Dragon had reluctantly done it, unable to refuse a dragonlord’s command. The agonized screams of the dying still ring in Merlin’s ears sometimes. It fills him with anger, disgust, and a kind of ruthless satisfaction. Then, the screams always turn into a single scream, desperate and anguished. Merlin shudders involuntarily at the memory of rough hands on him, in him, the weight of a body on top of him... 

He remembers his own tears, his screams for his assailant to stop. That it hurts, that he isn’t– 

But the man hadn’t. He’d only laughed and fucked him harder, pinning Merlin’s hands above his head, easily keeping him there despite his attempts to escape. The man’s knight’s cape had laid neatly folded right next to them and Merlin can still see it when he closes his eyes. He can see the red, the gold of the dragon... can smell the dampness of it. _That’s_ the kind of people the King protects and who protect the King.

Merlin’s tears had taken a long time to dry afterwards. But they’re dry now, and he knows who ultimately is going to be punished for what happened that night.

He glances towards the fireplace, revels in his catch. It took months of planning and searching and scheming to get to him, but now he’s here. The King – the King of Light as his subjects foolishly call him – is finally at Merlin’s mercy. The people of Camelot don’t know what he is, what kind of monsters he protects and what kind of monsters he calls noble.

There’s no nobility in a name alone. Merlin knows that, has always known that.

But Arthur... Arthur needs to learn.

Arthur, the man he used to love... who featured in Merlin’s wank fantasies long after he’d been exiled. It’s nearly impossible not to find him attractive. Merlin doesn’t even try. The King is the epitome of beauty with his broad chest and lean, trimmed arm muscles, narrow hips and gorgeous thighs. Merlin takes a few extra moments to undress him, let his fingers run over the relaxed muscles, kiss his lips, nibble at his jaw, lick his cock... to finally taste him; taste the light.

It -– he -– tastes like soil, but it still makes Merlin hard.

He strings Arthur up, ties his hands over his head with chains attached to the ceiling, uses his magic to strengthen the bonds. There will be no escaping. Merlin will be in control and Merlin will punish the King for as long as he wants. And he wants. He wants _so bad_.

When Arthur grunts, it takes a few more minutes before he wakes up. But if it’s one thing Merlin has learnt by his years in exile, it’s patience, so he waits. Arthur’s head finally snaps up, eyes unfocussed at first but soon, they’re once again alert. First, he realises he’s bound. Then, he notices Merlin.

“Mer– Merlin?” he says, voice raspy. Uncertain.

“’King of Light’,” Merlin says quietly, slowly circling his naked prisoner. “That is what they call you, isn’t it?”

He roughly grabs Arthur’s chin between his fingers, holds him steady. Gently, he then places a kiss on the chapped lips.

“Well, if that’s true, _my King_... Then I am the Dark that's come to devour you.”

\--------------------


End file.
